


What is my life

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: Henry Stickman has had an awful life cause of Henry stickmin. So he tries to join to the tophats but stuff goes down. It’s the one ending we’re rhm a cyborg and Reginald is arrested.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What is my life

As I got punched in the face I thought to myself, what has happened to my life. So let’s look back on my life. I’m Henry Stickman, not stickmin. I know it’s kinda confusing but that man has caused me more pain for my life and I’ve never met him. I was once almost arrested for his crimes. The government kidnapped me, wanted me to take down the tophat, at least that got sorted out. Then the goddam wall tried to arrest me but I was able to escape them. Now I can’t go to Canada cause I resisted arrest. Frankly after all that I’m fed up with being treated like a criminal and not being one. That will change

I decided to rob a bank, it was my first heist and I wanted to do it right. Luckily for me there is a vent leading from the outside to the inside. That vent leads everywhere. Luckily it was just big enough for me. Now once I reached the vault I would have to be quick as gaurds would be alerted to my presence immediately. I thought nothing could stop me, but boy was I wrong. I was crawling in the vents when I saw what looks to be a blonde haired boy in a blue tophat. He sees me and say “ what’s another person here, no one was suppose to be here” he mumbles under his breath in a Swedish accent and then tries to get in front of me. I don’t let that happened so we sort of fight each other. Soon the vent buckle underneath use and the boy falls, I catch him cause he could ruin my cover. I get a good look at his face and see that he Is most likely in his 20s, I pull him up and the alarms go off. I sigh, dam-it my cover blown and I need to go, I look at the man and he’s handing me a business card saying I would be a good recruit. Then he leaves, god that day was weird.

After a week decide to try to call the number and I here a emotionless man come on the phone. He ask “ who is this and how did you get this number” I respond with “ hi I’m Henry Stickman and I got this number from I believe a Blue Top-hat with Blonde hair gave me this business card saying I’d be a good recruit, I’d be a good recruit, I was hoping to join”. I hear some clicking and then I get a response “ ok mr Stickman, we’ll look over your history. In a few days we will give you a place to meet up with you”. I hear the phone hang up and I just feel dread in my stomach, something bad is gonna happen.

Today’s the day and I’ve been given the location, I walk up and I see a pod land near me. The blue hat tophat walked out and ushered me back into the pod. He doesn’t say anything and I don’t say anything, I soon notice we’re heading up to a red airship. When we arrive I’m walked out and I take it all in and I notice nobody else is around except a man who is half cyborg, that is terrifying but what makes it more scary is he glaring at me. I say “ hello, I’m Henry Stickman, I was hoping to become a new recruit” he response with “ wow your really going all out on this act, we’ll I see right through it Henry, I can’t believe you came right into my hands. Sven through him into the brig” as soon as I hear that I start to book it, what does this guy have against me. 

As I try to Find a place to hide I’m tackled to the ground by the cyborg. I get him off Of me and prepare to run again but get punched in the face. Now we’re back to the present. I’m knocked down and I decide to yell “ what do you have against me, I’ve haven’t even met you before today” he gets even angrier, he yells “ you ruined my life, you arrested my husband, took down the chief, made me a cyborg and now I’ll make your life a living hell” i take a minute to process what he just said and then I reply with “ wait a minute are you talking about Henry stickmin, fuck that guy, he has cause me so much pain in my life just cause we have similar names, now he ruining my new start” the cyborg man looks confused he says “ so wait your not Henry stickmin, im sorry for attacking you, he’s the reason I’m part cyborg and you two look so a like. Do you still want to join the clan”. I look at him and say “ yes I still want to join the clan, So I’m guessing now I’m gonna get sorted out and get a tophat”. The cyborg man or rhm ushers me to a room to get all this settled and so I can become a tophat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me if it’s bad. There will be more on this another time, possible parts with jb, tk, tr and possibly tt


End file.
